There is a need for new technologies to enable the analysis of the proteome. We propose to develop a novel technology for analyzing protease activity. Proteases are involved in the regulation of essential cellular processes and misregulation of proteolytic activity is involved in many diseases such as neurodegeneration, cardiovascular diseases, arthritis, Alzheimer's disease, cancer, and infectious diseases.